Pawns of Fusion
by Angel With A Deck
Summary: It was burning, but not painful. It was an...odd type of pleasure. A pleasure that made Yuri's knees weak and his heart throb. Yuri looked up and was a bit taken aback by the pure beauty of the dragon before him and the boy… [Pawnshipping] [YugoxYuri] [Non-canon] [Co-written with Valentine Shido]
1. Act 1: First Meeting

**Hello everyone! I know you can see my username, but just call me, Angel for short. For a long while I've used this website to chat with a few of my friends who write fan fiction and after seeing their stories I want to post my own.**

 **First, I wanted to post a Yugo x Yuri fanfiction. I know that Yugo x Yuri are not canon, but I honestly really like these two together. Plus, this is fanfiction, I don't have to follow the canon. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter.**

 **Oh and before I go I would like to thank my friend and fellow author, Valentine Shido for being my unofficial beta reader. She help read the chapter and helped work out some kinks and spelling issues. If it wasn't for her I probably never would have had the courage to post this online.**

* * *

 **Act 1: First Meeting**

When the Professor told Yuri about his 'special assignment', he had to admit he was a bit disappointed. He would much rather duel and card disgusting Xyz rebels than play a hide and seek game with a girl that had a bracelet. But the Professor needed him. That's the burden of being the best, he supposes.

The girl, Rin, didn't take long to track down but of course, she couldn't come quietly. Yuri didn't have a problem chasing down his prey, but on this day particularly, he wasn't in the mood. Soon enough he corners her in an alleyway.

Yuri had to give her credit though. Her Windwitch monsters were a bitch to deal with. Regardless, he dealt with them as he usual did. Yuri almost carded her upon reflex when her life points hit 0, but he quickly stopped himself.

The Professor strictly told him that he needed to bring the girl back unharmed. And that's just what he was going to do. Lucky for him, the final blow from Starving Venom knocked her out. Yuri walked over to the still body and was just about to pick it up when a shout interrupted him.

"Rin?! Rin, where are you?!" The voice was coming from down the road alongside the sounds of a motorbike.

" _And that's my cue to leave."_ Yuri thought as he slung the unconscious girl over his shoulder and was just about to activate his duel disk when a pair of yellow headlights came over his form.

"H-hey! You! You drop Rin right now!" A voice cried. When Yuri was able to see clearly again, he was startled by what he saw. A boy.

A boy with his face.

Aside from a few minor details the boy was an exact likeness of him. Even Starving Venom seem slightly confused at the sight of the boy.

"I said put her down, creep!" The look alike shouted again. Yuri smirked.

"Sorry. Can't do that. You see, the Professor is looking for this girl and I certainly can't return empty handed."

"Then I'll make you!" The boy pulled off his white helmet to reveal a mass of blue hair with golden bangs. From his motorbike he grabbed his duel disk and attached it to his wrist. The smile grew on Yuri's lips as Starving Venom's licked his lips.

"A duel, eh? Very well, but only because this Rin girl was a bore. I hope you aren't the same." Yuri said as allowed the girl to fall from his shoulder and hit the ground. She didn't stir as he activated his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

 **Yuri vs Yugo**

 **Yuri: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Yugo: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

"I'll make the first move!" Yugo shouted. "First I summon _**Speedroid Horse Stilts**_!" Yuri raised an eyebrow as the Machine-Type duel spirit appeared. "And when Horse Stilts is Normal Summoned I get to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below 'Speedroid' monster from my hand! I Special Summon _**Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke**_!" Yuri boredly read the card's information on his duel disk. No surprise that it was a Tuner monster.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! I Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! _**Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**_!" Yuri wasn't sure what happen. As soon as he called out his monster something...in his heart.

It was burning, but not painful. It was an...odd type of pleasure. A pleasure that made Yuri's knees weak and his heart throb. Yuri looked up and was a bit taken aback by the pure beauty of the dragon before him and the boy…

The boy had a look of shock in his bright blue eyes, clutching his heart. It was probably safe to assume that he also felt the same thing. And Starving Venom….he was itching to be let out. Crying out for Yuri to hurry up and summon him to the field.

"W-what was...that?" The boy gasped. Yuri doesn't answer him. Not like he knew the answer anyway.

"It's my move. I draw. First I summon _**Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio**_. When my Scorpio is summoned I can send 1 monster from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon another 'Predaplant' monster from my Deck. I send _**Predaplant Cordyceps**_ to the Graveyard to Special Summon _**Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra**_! When Darlingtonia Cobra is Special Summoned by the effect of a 'Predaplant' I can add Polymerization from my Deck to my hand." Yuri relished the look of confusion on his look alike's face. "Now I activate Polymerization to fuse my two 'Predaplants' together!"

"Fuse?! What are you talking about?!"

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect alluring fragrance. Now become one, from a hell under your petals, give birth to another terror! I Fusion Summon! Appear, poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! _**Starving Venom Fusion Dragon**_!"

The pleasure returned again, this time amplified. The dragons were roaring in sync, shaking the very ground. It took a moment for Yuri to return to the real world and when he did he saw the other boy on his knees, shaking. It was such a beautiful sight, but then suddenly, the wind started to pick up.

The wind became much more wild, swirling around them like a winter storm. Chilling them to the very bone. Yuri didn't understand. Why the sudden wind change? Yuri looked up at his dragon to see that even he was affected by the cold.

"Y-Yugo?" Yuri turned around and realized that his target was waking up. It was then that he noticed that her bracelet was glowing, the gem blinking a green light. "Yugo!" She was now more awake and as she lifted her head the light on her bracelet intensified until it completely blinded him.

 **Yuri vs Yugo**

 **Yuri: 4000 LP [Hand: 4]**

 **Yugo: 4000 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Result: Discontinued**

* * *

When the light finally faded away, Yuri was stun to see that he was back in the Fusion Dimension, back in Academia, in his room. The pleasure had left him, leaving a hollow feeling in his chest. Starving Venom was back in his deck, but Clear Wing and the boy named Yugo were nowhere in sight.

To Yuri's surprise, Starving Venom let out a heartfelt wail. Already, he missed the Synchro dragon. And Yuri couldn't help but agree with him.

* * *

 **Author RP**

 **Angel: "That's a wrap, everybody! That concludes Act 1."**

 **Yugo: "This is so not fair. Can I ever have a 'real duel' with Yuri without having something interrupt it?!"**

 **Rin: "Didn't you duel Yuri…"**

 **Yugo: "That doesn't count because Aster and Kite butted in."**

 **Yuri: "Pogo, I think we all know that no matter what I would have won, regardless of what the others did."**

 **Yugo: "The name is Yugo!"**

 **Yuri: "It's all the same to me, Nogo."**

 **Yugo: "Why am I working with this asshole?!"**

 **Rin: "Because you both lost a card game to the director."**

 **Yugo: "Oh yeah…"**

 **Yuri: "I still say her win was a fluke."**

 **Angel: "But still a victory~"**

 **Yuri: "Whatever, when does the next act start?"**

 **Angel: "Soon. Very soon."**


	2. Act 2: WIND vs DARK

**Author RP**

 **RT: snowbell**

 **Angel: "Aww, thanks, Snowbell! I'll try and do my best and so will the others, right guys?!"**

 **Rin: "Of course!"**

 **Yugo: "Yeah! Even if I do have to work with the guy I hate the most."**

 **Angel: "Oh come on, Yugo. You don't hate Yuri that much."**

 **Yugo: "Are we talking about the same Yuri?"**

 **Rin: "I actually have to agree with Angel on that. You two have been hanging out a lot more since the defeat of Zarc."**

 **Yugo: "Only because you're always busy so I have no one to hang out!"**

 **Angel: "And out of everyone you've met you choose Yuri."**

 **Yuri: "She has a point, Nogo."**

 **Yugo: "Stop with the name calling damn it!"**

 **RT: queen of stars**

 **Angel: "Nova…."**

 **(Angel hugs Nova.)**

 **Angel: "You don't have to talk about if you don't want too. If anyone forces you, they have a talk with me."**

 **(Angel glares at Yugo, who jumps and hides behind Rin.)**

 **Yugo: "I said I was sorry! I didn't know!"**

 **Celina: "Is Yugo being rude to the reviewers?"**

 **Angel: "Oh! There you are, Celina. You ready to start?"**

 **Celina: "Not like I have a choice."**

 **Yugo: "Celina, you're joining us?"**

 **Yuri: "Have you even looked at the new script?"**

 **Yugo: "Uhh…."**

 **(Everyone facepalms.)**

 **Angel: "Well, you're just going to have to learn as we go through the scene. Now where's Leo? Leo! It's time for your close up!"**

 **(Angel runs off to find the Professor.)**

 **Yugo: "The Professor is in this too?!"**

 **(Everyone sighs.)**

* * *

 **Act 2: WIND vs. DARK**

"I see." The Professor said softly after Yuri had told him why his mission had failed. Yuri didn't tell him about the warm addicting feeling he had when Yugo summoned his Clear Wing. "This is troubling. You say her bracelet starting glowing when both dragons were on the field?"

Yuri nods.

"Yes, Professor. When the light died away, I was back in Academia and the two were nowhere in sight. I'm guessing that both of them are still in the Synchro Dimension. Shall I retrieve her again?" Yuri asked, bowing low.

"Yes, the girl with the bracelet is an important key to my plan to save this world." Yuri nods.

"Of course, Professor."

"But also bring that boy. The boy with the dragon." Yuri tried not to appear too excited.

"My look alike?"

"Yes. I have the suspicion that his dragon might be connected to your's and with that in mind he will be a valuable asset to our side."

"Alright, Professor. I'll be back and…"

"Bring Celina with you." The Professor added. That sentence brought down Yuri's good mood.

"W-what?! Bu-but Professor, I can…"

"I know you can handle both of them on our own, but with a bracelet and a dragon in the mix I think we should play it safe. If you must resort to dueling I don't want you bringing out your dragon against him and with that handicap it would be a good idea to have some backup." Yuri was completely stun. He wouldn't be allowed to bring out Starving Venom?

"But Professor, I need my dragon." Yuri said.

"I'm sure you can handle one duel without your ace monster, Yuri. If what you're telling me is the truth, then that bracelet will send you back here again if you summon it." Yuri frowned, but didn't argue with that logic. The bracelet did start acting up when both dragons were on the field. "Please, Yuri, Celina isn't some dead weight. Her skills are on equal par with your's. I did personally train you both, didn't I?" Yuri really didn't like to argue with the Professor.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll go get her."

"Thank you, Yuri." The Professor smirked.

"Yes, of course." Yuri said on his way out of the room.

* * *

Yugo knew that the boy with the Fusion Dragon would be back. Because of that, Yugo stuck close to Rin's side and Rin didn't complain. Nearly getting kidnap was scary enough. If Yugo hadn't been there at that exact moment….

It scared Rin to think of what could have happen. For the next few days, it was pretty quiet. Rin and Yugo didn't bother going to the Sector Security. Like those guys actual cared what happen to lowly Commoners like them.

Yugo didn't tell Rin much about the boy's dragon. The way it made him feel. He didn't want to scare her more. The really scary part was Clear Wing. Ever since that day, Clear Wing has been calling out. Calling out for that other dragon.

Yugo has never seen Clear Wing act like this before. Yugo had so many questions, but he didn't know how to find the answers.

"Yugo, come on. We need to take the trash out." Yugo wrinkled his nose is disgust, but didn't voice a complaint as he stood up and walked over to the front door of the orphanage where Rin was waiting with 2 black bags filled with garbage. Since Yugo and Rin lived in a poor orphanage, everyone had to pull their own weight which meant chores.

Yugo grabbed one bag while Rin grabbed the other and they both headed out into the still night. As they walked side by side, Yugo could sense the tightness in Rin's shoulders as they walked. This is how the creep had got her last time.

Yugo wanted to assure her, but he wasn't sure what to say. The dumpsters were all the way down at the end of the street, the street lamps lighting their way. The road was empty and the air was cold.

When they finally made it to the dumpster, Yugo tossed in his bag and so did Rin. They both dusted off their hands and were about to make the trip back when Rin suddenly froze.

"Rin?" Yugo called, looking back at her. Rin's eyes were wide and she was shaking slightly. Yugo knew it wasn't from the cold.

"Told you they would walk out sooner or later." A sharp voice said.

"Congratulations. You want a sticker?" A very familiar and very sarcastic voice replied. Yugo's eyes darted to an alleyway beside them.

"Hey! Come out!" Yugo shouted. There was a moment of silence before two figures slipped from the shadows of the alleyway and came to stand in front of them. Yugo began to sweat as the same boy from before appeared.

"Why hello, Pogo~" The boy drew out his name sweetly.

"Pogo?! My name is Yugo!" Yugo snapped, his cheeks heating up in anger.

"Well aren't you just a scrappy kid? This is the guy that was giving you trouble?" Yugo's eyes widen as the boy's partner stepped out into the moonlight.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Rin screeched in shock and Yugo couldn't blame her. His partner had Rin's face, except her hair was indigo in color and tied into a ponytail. She had green eyes and wore a red jacket and skirt with brown boots.

"I didn't have any trouble, Celina." The boy snapped at the Rin look alike. "I only brought you along by orders from the Professor."

"And why would the Professor order you unless you were having trouble, Yuri?"

"I don't know. You can ask him that when I finish this up." The boy, named Yuri, then activated his duel disk. Yugo looked behind them. The dumpsters blocked off their only exit. The only way out of this mess was dueling. Yugo looked back over at Rin.

She seems to have gotten over the shock of her twin. She met Yugo's gaze and she nodded, detrimiedly. They both pull out their duel disks. The Rin look alike, Celina, also activated her own duel disk.

"Let's duel!" They all shouted.

 **Yuri vs. Yugo vs. Celina vs. Rin**

 **Yuri: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Yugo: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Celina: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Rin: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

"Since you took the first move last time, I think I'll go first!" Yuri shouted. "And I'm going to start things out with a bang!" Yuri looked down at his hand. He could easily summon out Starving Venom. In fact, the dragon was clawing pitifully through the Extra Deck, begging for Yuri to let him out. To see the Synchro Dragon again.

Yuri shook his head. No. He couldn't refuse a direct order from the Professor.

"I activate the Spell, Polymerization from my hand!" Yugo and Rin immediately stiffen at the name of the card.

* * *

 **[Name: Polymerization]**

 **[Type: Normal Spell]**

 **[Effect: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials.]**

* * *

"Get ready, Rin. Here it comes." Yugo warned.

"I fuse my Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra and my Predaplant Cordyceps that are in my hand."

* * *

 **[Name: Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra]**

 **[Type: Plant/Effect]**

 **[Level: 5]**

 **[Attribute: DARK]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 800 / 2300]**

 **[Effect: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or Graveyard) by Tributing 1 monster on either player's field with a Predator Counter. You can only Special Summon "Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra" once per turn this way. During either player's turn, if this card is on the field or in the Graveyard: You can banish 1 other "Predaplant" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 500 ATK. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra" once per turn.]**

* * *

 **[Name: Predaplant Cordyceps]**

 **[Type: Plant/Effect]**

 **[Level: 1]**

 **[Attribute: DARK]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 0 / 0]**

 **[Effect: During your Standby Phase: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 2 Level 4 or lower "Predaplant" monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon them, also, for the rest of the turn, you cannot Special Summon monsters, except Fusion Monsters, nor Normal Summon/Set any monsters.]**

* * *

"Let these two poisonous plants join together to grow into an even more venomous force! I Fusion Summon! Level 7! Predaplant Chimerafflesia!"

* * *

 **[Name: Predaplant Chimerafflesia]**

 **[Type: Plant/Fusion/Effect]**

 **[Level: 7]**

 **[Attribute: DARK]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 2500 / 2000]**

 **[Summoning Conditions: 1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 DARK monster]**

 **[Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to this card's; banish it. When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's face-up monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, this card gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.]**

* * *

Yugo had to admit he was a bit confused when Yuri didn't summon his dragon. "I set one card and that's all for now. I end my turn."

"My move! I draw!" Yugo looked over at Yuri's Fusion monster. It wasn't his dragon, but the carnivorous plant did make him feel uneasy. Clear Wing was yelling to be let out of the Extra Deck. Yugo did his best to ignore it. Not that it was easy. "I summon Speedroid Razorang from my hand!"

* * *

 **[Name: Speedroid Razorang]**

 **[Type: Machine/Effect]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[Attribute: WIND]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 2000 / 0]**

 **[Effect: Cannot attack the turn it is Normal Summoned. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, that target loses 800 ATK until the end of this turn.]**

* * *

"And when Razorang is summoned I can target 1 face-up monster on the field and by changing this card to Defense Position that monster loses 800 attack points. Now I end my turn."

"Yugo! What kind of move was that?!" Yugo was shocked to see that it was Rin yelling at him.

"H-hey! Why are you yelling at me for?!" Yugo shouted back.

"Yugo, there was no point in summoning Razorang! None of us can attack on the first turn! You just wasted its effect!" Yugo blinked a few times and it took a moment for it all to register.

"Ahh! I forgot! Razorang's effect only lasts until the end of the turn!" Yugo's face flushes as Rin facepalms, the Celina girl rolls her eyes, and Yuri breaks into a laugh.

"Seriously? Yuri, for a so called 'ace duelist' these people are pretty poor duelists."

"I made one mistake! Get over it!" Yugo growled.

"Whatever. I'll show you a real move. My turn! I draw! First I activate the Spell, Moonlight Waltz. This card allows me to add 1 'Polymerization' and 1 'Lunalight' monster from my Deck to my hand."

* * *

 **[Name: Moonlight Waltz]**

 **[Type: Normal Spell]**

 **[Effect: Add 1 "Polymerization" and 1 "Lunalight" Monster from your Deck to your hand.]**

* * *

Celina grabbed the two cards from her Deck. "Now I activate my Polymerization to fuse my Lunalight Blue Cat and my Lunalight Purple Butterfly!"

* * *

 **[Name: Lunalight Blue Cat]**

 **[Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[Attribute: DARK]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 1600 / 1200]**

 **[Effect: If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control, except "Lunalight Blue Cat", its ATK becomes double its original ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Blue Cat" once per turn. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck.]**

* * *

 **[Name: Lunalight Purple Butterfly]**

 **[Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect]**

 **[Level: 3]**

 **[Attribute: DARK]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 1000 / 1000]**

 **[Effect: You can send this card from your hand or field to the Graveyard, then target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Purple Butterfly" once per turn.]**

* * *

"Another Fusion?" Rin muttered under her breath as the two monsters swirled together in the Fusion Vortex.

"By combining the reflexes of a fiery feline with the fluttering fury of a nighttime huntress I can create a new lunar legend! I Fusion Summon! Level 7! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

* * *

 **[Name: Lunalight Cat Dancer]**

 **[Type: Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect]**

 **[Level: 7]**

 **[Attribute: DARK]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 2400 / 2000]**

 **[Summoning Conditions: 2 "Lunalight" monsters]**

 **[Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 other "Lunalight" monster; for the rest of this turn, the first time each monster your opponent controls would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, this turn. If this card declares an attack: Inflict 100 damage to your opponent.]**

* * *

"I set one card face down and end my turn. You're up." Celina nods at Rin. "And don't waste your turn like that guy did."

"Oh come on! Don't rub in it!" Yugo cried, but they ignored him as Rin took her turn.

"I draw! Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Windwitch - Ice Bell from my hand!"

* * *

 **[Name: Windwitch - Ice Bell]**

 **[Type: Spellcaster/Effect]**

 **[Level: 3]**

 **[Attribute: WIND]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 1000 / 1000]**

 **[Effect: If you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then you can Special Summon 1 "Windwitch" monster from your Deck, but it cannot be Tributed. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck the turn you activate this effect, except Level 5 or higher WIND monsters. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use each effect of "Windwitch - Ice Bell" once per turn.]**

* * *

"And since she was Special Summoned with this effect, I'm allow to Special Summon another 'Windwitch' monster! I Special Summon another Ice Bell! Now since these Ice Bells were Special Summoned to the field, I can inflict 500 points of direct damage for each one!"

Yugo couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction as Rin's Windwitch monsters sent a blast of freezing air at the two.

 **Yuri vs. Yugo vs. Celina vs. Rin**

 **Yuri: 4000 = 3500 LP [Hand: 1]**

 **Yugo: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Celina: 4000 = 3500 LP [Hand: 4]**

 **Rin: 4000 LP [Hand: 4]**

"I forgot to mention that this girl uses a burn deck." Yuri said to Celina. Celina sighed as she brushed off some invisible dirt from her shoulder.

"Ugh, that's going to be annoying." She said. Rin bit her tongue and kept on pushing.

"And that's not all! Since I control 2 WIND monsters, I can Special Summon Windwitch - Snow Bell from my hand!"

* * *

 **[Name: Windwitch - Snow Bell]**

 **[Type: Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect]**

 **[Level: 1]**

 **[Attribute: WIND]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 100 / 100]**

 **[Effect: If you control 2 or more WIND monsters, and no non-WIND monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. A WIND Synchro Monster that was Summoned using this card as Synchro Material cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects.]**

* * *

"Now I tune my 2 Level 3 Ice Bells with my Level 1 Snow Bell! Midnight wind! Make ice and snow my power and blow through! I Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell!" Rin chanted.

* * *

 **[Name: Windwitch - Winter Bell]**

 **[Type: Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect]**

 **[Level: 7]**

 **[Attribute: WIND]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 2400 / 2000]**

 **[Summoning Conditions: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WIND monsters]**

 **[Effect: You can target 1 "Windwitch" monster in your Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that target's Level x 200. During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can target 1 "Windwitch" monster you control; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with a Level less than or equal to that monster, but it cannot attack this turn. You can only use each effect of "Windwitch - Winter Bell" once per turn.]**

* * *

"Now I activate her effect! I can target 1 'Windwitch' in my Graveyard to inflict damage to you equal to her Level times 200! I choose Ice Bell and inflict 600 points of damage to you!" Rin points at Yuri.

 **Yuri vs. Yugo vs. Celina vs. Rin**

 **Yuri: 3500 = 2900 LP [Hand: 1]**

 **Yugo: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Celina: 3500 LP [Hand: 4]**

 **Rin: 4000 LP [Hand: 3]**

"Yes, yes. Same old song and dance." Yuri said boredly. "Now it's time to have some fun. I draw! First I activate my Chimerafflesia's effect. I can target 1 monster on the field that has a Level either less than or equal to his own Level and banish it from the field!"

"N-no way!" Rin gasped.

"This is bad!" Yugo cried.

"It certainly is." Yuri said as Chimerafflesia's fly trap mouths devoured Winter Bell whole. "And that's not even the worse of your troubles. I Normal Summon Predaplant Spinodionaea from my hand."

* * *

 **[Name: Predaplant Spinodionaea]**

 **[Type: Plant/Effect]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[Attribute: DARK]**

 **[ATK/DEF: 1800 / 0]**

 **[Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. After damage calculation, if this card battles a monster with an equal or lower Level: You can Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Spinodionaea".]**

* * *

"When he is summoned to the field I can target 1 monster on the field and place a Predator Counter on it. With this counter, your monster becomes Level 1."

"What was the point of that?!" Yugo called, but Yuri could see the fear in those sweet blue eyes.

"I was just getting to that part, Pogo."

"The name is Yugo, asshole!" Yuri ignored him.

"Next I activate my set card, Dark Seed Planter."

* * *

 **[Name: Dark Seed Planter]**

 **[Type: Continuous Trap]**

 **[Effect: When this card is activated: All monsters your opponent controls become DARK. When a DARK monster you control is targeted for an attack by an opponent's DARK monster: You can negate the attack.]**

* * *

"Now all monsters my opponents control become DARK attribute monsters." The green light that formerly surrounded Razorang became purple.

"Now Razorang's a DARK monster?!"

"Indeed he is, but don't worry. He's much more useful now. Now I activate the Spell, Predaplant Fusion."

* * *

 **[Name: Predaplant Fusion]**

 **[Type: Normal Spell]**

 **[Effect: Fusion Summon 1 "Predaplant" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, field, and/or monsters with a Predator Counter your opponent controls as Fusion Materials.]**

* * *

"This card allows me to Fusion Summon a 'Predaplant' Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by using monsters on my field or monsters with a Predator Counter on them."

"But...my monster has a Predator Counter."

"Bingo. I fuse your Speedroid Razorang with my Spinodionaea. Let this poisonous beast join together with this corrupted machine to grow into an even more venomous force! I Fusion Summon! Level 7! Predaplant Chimerafflesia #2!"

"A second one?! One was bad enough!" Yugo shouted. Yuri smirked.

"I attack Yugo directly."

 **Yuri vs. Yugo vs. Celina vs. Rin**

 **Yuri: 2900 LP [Hand: 0]**

 **Yugo: 4000 = 1500 = 0 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Celina: 3500 LP [Hand: 4]**

 **Rin: 4000 LP [Hand: 3]**

The blast completely swept Yugo off his feet and into the dumpsters behind him. His skull hit the cold metal with a bang and for a second, all Yugo could see was stars. He was somewhat aware of Rin crying out for him, but his ears were still ringing and everything ached.

Rin faced the two Fusion duelists, terrified. Yugo had just suffer a nasty hit, but she was too afraid to turn her back on the two. And they knew it.

"Celina, you should be able to take care of her without my help right? I mean, her field is clear thanks to my monsters." Yuri hummed.

"Oh, shut it, Yuri. I know what the hell I'm doing. I activate my set card, Luna Light Perfume."

* * *

 **[Name: Luna Light Perfume]**

 **[Type: Normal Spell]**

 **[Effect: Target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then discard 1 card; add 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck to your hand.]**

* * *

"With this Spell I can Special Summon 1 'Lunalight' monster from my Graveyard. I Special Summon Lunalight Blue Cat! When Blue Cat is Special Summoned I can target 1 'Lunalight' monster I control and its attack becomes double until the end of the turn."

"Double?!"

"Which is bad news for you. With no monsters or cards on the field, you're defenseless. Go, Cat Dancer! End this duel with one final attack!"

 **Yuri vs. Yugo vs. Celina vs. Rin**

 **Yuri: 2900 LP [Hand: 1]**

 **Celina: 3500 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Rin: 4000 = 0 LP [Hand: 3]**

With one swipe from Cat Dancer's daggers, Rin was sent flying back into the dumpsters, also hitting her head on the metal containers. Wincing in pain, Rin manage to turn her head to see Yugo. She could see that he was still breathing but he was completely knocked out.

"I told you they just got lucky." Yuri said as the two approached them. Rin was too weak to move.

"Another boring duel. It's a shame. I thought they would have lasted longer." Celina sighed. "Still...it's pretty crazy that they look almost exactly like us. It makes you wonder about the other dimensions."

" _Other dimensions? What is she talking about?"_ Rin thought.

"Who knows?" Rin watches as Yuri lifts Yugo onto his shoulder. Rin felt Celina slid a hand beneath her back and legs and lifted her onto her own shoulder as well. Rin struggled but her attempts were very weak.

"Let us go! Wh-where are you taking us?! Put us...down!"

"You're still awake after that last attack? I'm impressed." Celina said. "But honestly, you have nothing to worry about. We're taking you two to the Professor and he's a good man." Rin heard a few clicks of some buttons before a bright light suddenly appeared. It was so bright, but then suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

 **Author RP**

 **Angel: "Great job, everyone! Act 2 is now finished!"**

 **Yugo: "Why, Angel?! Why?! I thought we had an understanding!"**

 **Angel: "Yugo, we've been over this. For the story to progress the way it needs too I need Yuri and Celina to take both you and Rin to the Fusion Dimension and considering how your first meeting went in Act 1 I doubt you two were going to come with them quietly."**

 **Yugo: "But you could have at least given us a fighting chance! I got completely wreck by Yuri!"**

 **Yuri: "It's not my fault your Speedroid monsters are shit, Slowgo."**

 **Yugo: "Yuri, so help me! I'm going to murder you!"**

 **(As Yugo chases Yuri around the stage, Angel just sighs.)**

 **Angel: "Those two have some chemistry."**

 **Leo: "I don't understand how you can see those two having a loving relationship."**

 **Angel: "I don't know either, but I just know that those two do care for each other."**

 **(Yugo stops chasing Yuri and looks back.)**

 **Yugo: "Wait a minute, that reminds me. Celina? Professor? How did you two get rope into this?"**

 **Leo: "Me and Angel had a deal. If she won our duel I would join this little...movie she was making."**

 **Rin: "And she completely destroyed you?"**

 **Leo: "That's putting it...lightly."**

 **Celina: "Don't feel too bad. Me and Yuri lost to her so what does that tell you?"**

 **Yuri: "Her Angel monsters are quite powerful. It's almost inhuman."**

 **(Everyone laughs as Yuri's joke.)**

 **Angel: "Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not actually human."**

 **(Everyone stops laughing.)**

 **Celina: "Wait...you're not...human?"**

 **Angel: "Whoever said I was?"**

 **(Angel grins.)**

 **Angel: "Now then. Who's ready for Act 3?"**

* * *

If any of you have noticed I've decided to start writing my duels a bit differently. It's sort of in a similar style Valentine Shido writes her duels. I'm not trying to copy her or anything, but I thought it would be better if you guys actually knew the ATK and DEF points of the monster that is summoned and effects. I hope this style works out better.

By the way, everyone. Cards that aren't real (Fan-Made Cards) will be in my profile. If you guys are making your own stories and you want to use my cards, please do. These cards were either made by me, Valentine Shido, or the both of us so please enjoy!


	3. Act 3: Dying Dimensions

**Author RP**

 **RT: moonshadowcat**

 **Angel: "Thank you! We'll work hard to keep it rolling!"**

 **Yugo: "Still don't understand why me and Rin lost. We've could have taken them easily."**

 **Yuri: "You wanna bet, Nogo?"**

 **Yugo: "Bring it, Cabbage Head!"**

 **Angel: "Eh! No dueling on the set!"**

 **RT: queen of stars**

 **Angel: "That's right. Well, I at least don't consider myself human anymore."**

 **(Angle shrugs as Leo looks away awkwardly.)**

 **Angel: "My name isn't just a name you know."**

 **Rin: "Considering what you have done….I'm not surprised."**

 **Yuri: "She's not a normal duelist. That's for sure."**

 **Yugo: "Or a normal director."**

 **Angel: "Indeed."**

 **RT: snowbell**

 **Angel: "Yuya and Yuto? Hell yeah, they're in this! What kind of story would it be without the other counterparts?"**

 **Yugo: "Oh good. I don't have to suffer alone then."**

 **Celina: "Hey, we're suffering here too."**

 **Angel: "Oh come on you guys. Stop being so overdramatic."**

 **RT: hattrick**

 **Angel: "Thank you for the support. I try since I feel like some decks are….*cough* *cough*...lacking."**

 **Rin: "I heard that!"**

 **Angel: "Oh! What's that? Time to start Act 3? Whelp, no time to waste!"**

 **(Angel runs off while Rin rolls her eyes.)**

* * *

 **Act 3: Dying Dimensions**

"You kidnap us from our home and now you expect us to join you?!" Rin shouted.

"Hey! Don't speak to the Professor like that!" Celina barked.

"Celina, it's fine." Leo said, raising a hand. "They don't know the whole story."

"What story?" Yugo asked, his eyes narrowed. Leo took a deep breath and began to explain the whole scary picture.

According to Leo, the Four Dimensions were once a United World that got split after a Duelist who was driven mad, Zarc, went on rampage and brought the United World to the brink of destruction until a Duelist named Ray defeated him. That resulted with the world getting split into the current four dimensions - Standard, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz.

However, the worlds weren't out of the woods yet. Leo didn't want to completely bore them with all the scientific know-how, but basically each dimension was surviving off of its own share of 'universal energy' that is got after the split, but now the dimensions were running out of that energy.

The four dimensions were dying.

"You honestly think we'll believe that?!" Yugo snapped. "Four dimensions?! As if!"

"Oh my Ra, Professor, please allow me to shut his mouth." Celina said.

"No, Celina. I thought I told you no harm shall come to them." Leo stood up from his chair and approached the two Synchro users. Yugo and Rin tried to back up, but there was nowhere to go. Soon Leo was in front of them.

Leo takes a knee and gentle grabs Rin's arm, the one that holds her bracelet.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Rin cries, trying to take her arm back but Leo doesn't let her.

"Stop it! Let her go!" Yugo shouts, but Yuri and Celina grab ahold of him. Leo takes her other hand and places it on top of her bracelet. Rin blinks at the man, confused.

"The duelist, Ray, manage to split the world by using four very special cards. They are called the En Cards and you, you have one of them. In the form of your bracelet."

"W-what? That doesn't make any sense. My bracelet can't be a card!"

"Please, child. Concentrate on your bracelet. You should be able to feel its power. I know it's there." Leo said softly. Rin bites her lip and looks down at her bracelet. She closes her eyes. For a few moments, no one says anything.

"I...I can't feel anything." Rin finally said without opening her eyes.

"You must! Your En Card holds the power of the wind. Concentrate on that." Leo urged. Yugo could only assume that Rin did as she was told because only a few seconds of silence later Rin jerked back.

"What was that?!" She exclaimed, opening her eyes. Leo stood back up, satisfied.

"That, my dear, is En Winds."

"En...Winds?"

"Did you see it, Rin?!" Yugo called. Rin didn't answered her friend, a hand to her forehead as she tried to figure out what to do now. To everyone's surprise, Celina stepped up.

She held out her own wrist to Rin. A bracelet, almost exactly like Rin's was on it. Yugo wonder why they hadn't noticed it before.

"Here." Celine takes Rin's hand and placed it on her bracelet. "Now close your eyes and think of the moon."

"The moon?"

"Don't question it. Just concentrate." Celina said firmly. Rin is still confused but does close her eyes again. And just like before, she jerks away except she seems a bit more calm.

"I...I saw it again, but it was different."

"That was En Moon, the card my bracelet is."

"This...this is insane."

"I know this is a lot for you both to take it, especially at your age but I need you both to understand that the dimensions are dying and you four are the only ones that can save it."

"Wait…four?" Rin questions.

"Your bracelet and their Dragons." Leo nods back at Yugo and Yuri. "Yuri's Starving Venom Fusion Dragon and Yugo's Synchro Dragon were controlled by the duelist, Zarc. The En Cards were used against them before, but I think...with those dragons in the right hands they can now work **with** the En Cards and return the dimensions back into a more stable state." Yugo and Rin look over at each other, still unsure of how to react to all of this. It seem so unreal.

Suddenly, a call came in for the Professor, bringing the meeting to a halt.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take this. It's something urgent. Sincerest apologies, you two." Leo bows. "We can discuss more about this on a later date. For now, Yuri and Celina will take care of you both."

"Huh? Take care?" Rin asked. Celina took the liberty of answering.

"You know. New clothes and food. That kind of thing. Come on." Celina and Yuri began to leave and Yugo and Rin had no choice but to follow.

* * *

"Yugo, chew with your mouth close." Rin hissed as she elbowed Yugo in the gut. "Have some manners." Yugo sent a sour look at his childhood friend. This was the best food they've had in ages! How could he not stuff his face?

"Honestly, I've never seen anyone like the cafeteria food this much." Celina said. The group was sitting at a lunch table. The room was empty except for the occasional worker who would glance at them every now and again but never comment. Yuri had told them that the room was empty since everyone was probably in their rooms sleeping by now. It was pretty late after all.

Rin tugged at the sleeve of her blue uniform awkwardly. Apparently, the blue and white suit was the outfit only high ranking students wear here at the school. Her and Yugo were wearing these until their own clothes were washed.

"We live in an orphanage so there isn't a lot of food to go around." Rin said softly.

"Yeah. I know that much. Did your parents die or something?" Celina asked. Rin looked sharply up at her twin, confused on how she could ask a question like that so casually.

"Me and Yugo….never really knew our parents." Rin began.

"If we had any, we wouldn't be in an orphanage." Yugo shrugs, chewing.

"So the same as us." Yugo and Rin stop eating and looked over at the Fusion boy. Yuri was holding his head in his hand, gazing at them thoughtfully. "I never knew my parents either."

"Me too. I don't think I've been to an orphanage." Celina added. Rin raises an eyebrow.

"That can't be right. You both couldn't have spent your entire lives at this school." Both Yuri and Celina shrug.

"I've been in this school for as far back as I can remember." Yuri said. Yugo pauses from eating to look over at Yuri.

"How can you only remember this school?"

"This school is the only thing I've ever needed."

"That's imposs…" Yugo cut himself off with a yawn. Just as Rin was about to scowl Yugo for yawning so loudly Rin found herself yawning as well.

"Guess that's our cue to get you two to our rooms."

"Wait, your rooms?" Rin questioned.

"By orders of the Professor." Celina said simply. "You'll be bunking with me and Yugo over there will be bunking with Yuri. Sad fate really. You have my sympathies." Yugo blinks in shock as Yuri rolls his eyes at her.

"You're expecting us to bunk with the very same people who kidnapped us?" Rin asked, standing up from the table.

"Kidnapping. Escorting. Same thing." Yuri grinned at her.

"To be fair, we kidnap you to save the dimensions. I think that evens out everything. Now come on. I'm rather tired and I've got classes tomorrow." Rin and Yugo share a look with one another. Seeing no other way, Rin followed after Celina, leaving Yugo alone with Yuri.

* * *

 **Author RP**

 **Yugo: "Wait...so me and Yuri are going to be sleeping in the same room?!"**

 **Angel: "Yeah. Why? Is there a problem?"**

 **Yuri: "Do you really want us to answer that?"**

 **Angel: "...Not really."**

 **Yugo: "This is a new kind of torture."**

 **Angel: "Come on guys, let's be honest. I could do much, much worse."**

 **Rin: "I'm kind of scared to admit that she's right."**

 **Celina: "Basically, don't get on her bad side."**

* * *

Hi guys, I've updated my profile again. I think you all we will be a bit surprise about my origins. I do plan on creating an OC story, just not right now. Also, my profile isn't 100% done, but it's what I could manage.

And I've updated Act 2 with fixes. Nothing crazy. Just spelling and grammar fixes with some line breaks in between each card to make it more readable. Felt like the duel was too messy to read.

Also quick question to everyone out there -

How would you all feel about a Truth or Dare game with the Arc-V characters? Valentine Shido did something similar and since she abandoned the story I thought it would be fun to try my own hand at it. She help me with the rules and the first chapter is sort of ready to go.

But I won't post it if you guys don't like that sort of thing. I leave it up to you all.


End file.
